Big Fella
* (alt-fire) * ** * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.7.0|efficiency/_damage = 56|fire_rate = 81|capacity = 9 (max 90)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = Close-short|upgrades = N/A|theme = Police-themed|supported_maps = All except Knife Party, Sniper Forts and Block Crash|cost = 270 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Big Fella is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.7.0 update. Appearance It appears to be the pump-action shotgun with the stock, 4X scope, a flashlight, two barrels, and the pump hold. Strategy It deals an Olympian damage, average fire rate, low capacity and high mobility. Tips *Aim at the head to deal extensive damage on enemies. *It's best not to use this at long ranges, as the slow firing speed and large cone of spread will leave you vulnerable to counterattacks. *Close-range attack is recommended for this weapon due to its spread. **However, this shotgun has slightly more range than other shotguns, making it more useful and more of a threat. *Avoid using this against long-range snipers, as you will get easily killed. *This weapon is deadly at close range, but because of the bullet spread, not so great in long range. *While it has the 4X scope, it is best used for close-range attacks for practicality purposes, except if you switch to single-round (slug) mode. *Burst shots is recommended since it has low ammo. *Hide behind walls when reloading since the reloading is quite slow as the Simple Shotgun. *Have a good aim, it is easy to miss shots with this weapon, since the bullet range is slightly farther than other shotguns. *It is useful for dispersing the crowd of enemies when either you are surrounded or the enemies are sucked using your Singular Grenade. *Use the flashlight if you are in a dark place, but take note that you will be an easy target if spotted in the dark. *Rocket jump and shoot when near the ground. *The flashlight features an ability to blind anyone when the flashlight is turned on directly to him. *Use the single-round mode so as to be useful in long ranges. However, switch to shotgun mode so you will not be out on a limb trying to eliminate groups. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Blast its users with explosive weaponry. *As this gun has low capacity, try to waste your opponent's ammo. *Avoid engaging its users when he is switching on the flashlight, since the brightness it emits will disorient your sight. *Users may turn this weapon into a makeshift sniper rifle by switching to single shot rounds, so you have to prepare a powerful sniper rifle to overwhelm its users. *Be aware of its users, for they will switch to a single shot round whenever you try to move far away from its users. *Stay away from the player using it, as the weapon won't perform very well in long range. *Use a Jetpack and attack from above. Players will have a much harder time hitting you. However, be aware if he switches to single-round mode. *Strafe around them and over them. Try to avoid taking the majority of the shots, as you will take extreme damage. *If you spot a player using this weapon, avoid them at all times, for you would most likely die, or burn to death. *Be cautious when a user of this weapon is spotted, as when they get close, you will die quickly. *Attack its users while he is reloading. Firing Sound *Witch Hunter's Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *The weapon itself is based from both Remington Model 870 pump-action shotgun and Franchi SPAS-12 Combat Shotgun combined. *The Big Fella's bullet range is higher than most shotguns, similar to how it was for the Viking (before that weapon's range nerf) *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. *In the real world, it is VERY impractical for the shotgun to have a scope, unless the said weapon has a slug round. However, it is now rectified as of 19.0.0 update when it was given a single-round mode. *It is now given a single bullet fire mode in the 19.0.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Flashlight Category:Blinding Category:Scoped Category:Single shots Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary